


Lonely out here

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kerberos Mission, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Other, discussion of past relationships, lack of privacy, mmom, odd uncomfortable request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: After their ship has passed farther than any human has flown before Matt and Shiro talk when Matt should be sleeping
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 1





	Lonely out here

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled..
> 
> This is the twenty-first of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I have all 31 days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will upload one a day until the end of May. Also I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics
> 
> Note: It was never said if humans had any kind of artificial gravity or not. The Fact neither Pidge or Hunk commented on the Lions having it could be taken to imply they did or it could be the writers just didn't think about it. For this fic to work assume humans had something like it.

Lonely Out Here

“Shouldn’t you be asleep,” he asked Matt as the younger man joined him in the cockpit of the shuttle. They had recently flown farther than any human before them and now were in the long stretch where they’d have to rotate shifts to watch for any trouble. The computers would handle most of the flying with minimal adjustments based on nearby objects in space but they were too far for ground control to take over in an emergency so it would be up to him from now on. Which meant when he was asleep someone else had to be up here to watch for trouble so they could wake him up in time. So they’d staggered the sleeping shifts so one person was awake at all times. 

“I can’t get to sleep, Dad’s snoring up a storm so I figured I’d keep you company for a bit before I tried again.” Matt sounded tired and slightly on edge but that wasn’t surprising his shift had ended more than an hour ago. “I never imagined how much I’d miss everything back on Earth.” Matt looked out at the stars, “It gets kind of lonely out here.”

“I suppose so,” he said but privately he didn’t quiet agree. He loved space and while he missed certain people and places on Earth he could be happy doing this as long as possible. Of course he knew part of that was that given his illness this was probably his last long mission and unless he pulled this off flawlessly even short missions may not be in his future. It was hard to be nostalgic for Earth given the fate awaiting him back home.

“And I really wish I had spent more time with Caroline before we left cause I don’t know about you but I’m really freaking tired of all my intimate moments being spent with just my hand during free private moments,” Matt said and then seemed embarrassed by saying that to a superior. He guessed he was more out of it than he thought.

“Caroline, was that the name of your girlfriend?” He hadn’t even known Matt had a significant other and he’d thought he knew plenty about the Holts since Commander Holt talked about his family a lot. 

“No not my girlfriend, just a friends with benefits kind of situation,” Matt said shaking his head. “I mean I didn’t want to get serious about anyone cause of how long we’d be gone and she’s focused on her own career.” Matt seemed to hesitate but then said, “I mean before you broke up with Adam I was honestly curious how you guys were going to handle it.”

“I expected to jerk off a lot thinking about him and expected him to do the same,” he said deciding to just be blunt. “I mean I know some couples separated by long missions have open arrangements but that wasn’t for me or him.” He didn’t like to think about how badly things had ended. “I’m not really good at casual.”

“You know the rumors on the base were that he dumped you because you were cheating with that cadet you brought to the launch,” Matt said after a moment. “I mean most of the base doesn’t know about your illness but everyone knows Adam moved out of your shared quarters.”

“I’m not surprised people are gossipy idiots,” he said with a bit of laugh. “I know there was also gossip that I was cheating on him with you or your father.” He saw Matt start in shock. “And there were rumors that Adam cheated on me with several of his friends because people want a reason besides two people just wanting different things in life.”

“I hadn’t heard any of those,” Matt looked self conscious. “Which makes what I’m about to ask even more embarrassing but do you mind if I jack off up here right now?” It was a bizarre out of left field turn. For a moment he thought he’d misheard or fallen asleep but a glance at Matt’s bright blushing face made it clear he had asked.

“Why?” He managed to choke out really confused and frankly a little shocked. It was a fact of life among an all male crew that you knew the others did it but having someone come right out and ask after a fairly innocuous conversation about relationships was not something he expected.

“Okay I know I said I was tired of all intimacy just being my hand but ever since we started staggering the shifts I haven’t even had that,” Matt said shaking his head. “I used to always do it before I went to sleep but now Dad’s usually there asleep when I get into the room and I just can’t risk him waking up during it and there is only so much room on this ship.” He looked down, “I thought about asking Dad to rearrange the shifts but everything with the experiments and all is set up on the schedule he designed so he’d ask why and talking to him about it is even more embarrassing than bringing it up to you.” Matt amazingly turned even redder. “I don’t even know why I keep thinking about this.”

“For me it was back rubs,” he said and saw Matt start looking less embarrassed. “Your first time in space for an extended time there will be something you desperate want from back home.” He shrugged. “For me I wanted someone to give me a back rub like you wouldn’t believe and I finally asked the mission Commander for one, to my surprise she agreed and told me for her it was pizza.” He was exaggerating and lying to make Matt feel better. He had asked but she had said no and told him part of being out here was learning to deal with missing things. He’d thought that was terrible advice “So go ahead if you need to, it’ll stay our secret from your dad.”

He turned his attention back to the instruments and did his best to ignore Matt as he moved to the back row of of chairs and started to relieve tension. They still had quiet a ways to go before they reached Kerberos and he needed Matt focused so if this helped and didn’t make things too weird he could ignore it. It didn’t take Matt very long and the nearly silent grunts gave away when he finished. “Thanks I needed that,” Matt said from behind him. “I’m going to head to sleep now.” He said a good night and kept his eyes on the stars out there. 

The End


End file.
